


assiduity

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Canon, sorey being soft and mindful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: ˌasɪˈdjuːɪti/nounconstant or close attention to what one is doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love the idea of mikleo being super sensitive to not being around sorey after he comes back  
> have some mindless fluff

He isn't sure what had woken him up; it could've been the birds chirping outside, or maybe the soft breeze carrying a faint scent of morning dew, or maybe even the sunrays, hitting the bed and his face with the precision with which Mikleo usually cuts vegetables.

Most probably it'd been a combination of all of those things, but whatever the reason, he's up, the blanket warm where it covers him and Mikleo's foot cold where it's tangled with his own.

His eyes flutter open, the warm patches of sunlight flying back and forth over his skin along with the movement of the free branches outside.

Rolling over to get the light out of his eyes, Sorey comes face to face with Mikleo's peaceful expression, strands of his silky hair falling over his soft features, the light reflecting off of it making his porcelain skin gleam ethereally.

Unable to help himself, Sorey reaches out and runs his fingers over the soft hair and cheek. Mikleo stirs into the touch, but doesn't wake. Sorey's lips curl up into a tiny smile and untangles their legs as carefully as he can.

His bare feet hit the floor and he pulls the covers up around Mikleo, who curls up on himself, seeking Sorey's lost heat. Sorey does his best to tiptoe out quietly, not wanting to wake the seraph up.

It's rare for him to wake up earlier than Mikleo, and he intends on taking advantage of the opportunity.

He sets the water to boil in the kettle, opening the window to let the fresh, warm air inside. The chirping is louder here as there's a nest right above the window on the roof.

Sorey stands there by the window for a moment, enjoying the warm breeze running past his bare legs and making his hair flutter, brushing his arms. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily.

Then he takes the kettle off the fire and pulls out two mugs from the cupboard. He portions the tea exactly as they like it and pours the steaming water in. The smell rises almost immediately, filling his nose with the fragrance he'd come to associate with early mornings spent talking about nonsensical dreams, late nights reading until his eyes burn and mind is hazed over in a milky daze of exhaustion, with Mikleo's smiling face, with _home_.

He stirs the teas and lets them steep for a while before taking them back to the bedroom. He'd thought about making breakfast for them as well, but in the end he'd decided against it. He wouldn't want Mikleo to wake up alone in a cold bed and feel like he's gone again.

Opening the door and meeting Mikleo's sleepy, disoriented gaze, and seeing the way he'd been looking for him, if the arm sprawled on the covers is anything to go by, he deems it the right choice.

"Good morning," he says, offering a smile as he slinks back onto the bed, sitting with his back to the headboard, "I made tea."

Mikleo takes the offered mug, wrapping his slender fingers around the colored ceramic and blowing at the liquid. "Good morning, Sorey," he replies, the tension in his features melting into a grateful smile. He leans over and places a kiss to Sorey's cheek, already straining his neck. As he pulls away, Sorey chases him, pressing their lips together properly.

He laughs as he notices the faint pinkness to Mikleo's cheeks. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." Mikleo settles next to him, back to the headboard and shoulder leaning on Sorey's. He takes a tentative sip of the tea to test its temperature. It turns out to be cold enough to drink already, so Mikleo takes a bigger sip, enjoying the soft taste of the fruits infused in it.

"Thanks, Sorey," he says, laying his head against Sorey's shoulder.

"Don't thank me, you always do this for me," Sore replies, "I didn't have the time to make breakfast yet, though."

"I know," Mikleo says with a knowing smile. "It's fine, I can make it."

"No, I'll make it! We can sit in the kitchen meanwhile."

Mikleo knows exactly what Sorey is doing, and he can't bring himself to protest or decline. "Will you make eggs?" he asks instead, worming further under the covers and against the man as if he's not planning to get up.

"Mmhm, as many as you want."

"Sunny side up?"

"As sunny as the real sun outside."

Mikleo chuckles and pulls the covers off, careful not to spill any of his tea. "Better hurry then, I'm hungry."

 


End file.
